AZ momments
by mosco
Summary: A-Z momments of harry and hermione. Some chapters will be based of the books and films others will be a creation of my imagination. Some will be friendship based others romantically based. Drabbles
1. accio

a-z moments h/hr

A/N: The following chapters will be an A-Z of momments that are H/HR related. Some will be made up others will be based upon parts of the books or films.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a-accio

The first task was only a few days away. Harry and Hermione were in McGonagall's empty classroom, practising the one spell Harry hoped would get him through the first round. Accio. He planned on summoning his broom and flying past the dragon that lay ahead. But that would only work if he could get it right. Hermione had been teaching Harry for the past few days but to no avail.

'Harry concentrate' snapped Hermione, looking extremely tired.'The task is 3 days away and without this spell your chance of getting past the first task is slim.'

' You think I'm not trying. You try concentrating when everytime you close your eyes a dragon pops into your head!'

'I'm sorry.' She sighed, and looked up at him, face full of concern. 'It's just I'm worried for you. You were thrown into this tournament , and by some one who definatly isn't your friend.'

Harry looked into her eyes and knew she was just worried for him. But every one was expecting some thing amazing to come from the boy who lived.

'Come on, lets try again. What is it I'm doing wrong?'

'Your moving you wand to much. Here let me help.'

Hermione moved foward, put her hand on top of his and gently traced a wand movement with his hand, before gently moving it back down to is side and letting hers linger there a momment longer before slowly unwinding her fingers from his.

Harry felt the warmth leave his hand, and a tingling sensation spread across his body at the loss of the touch. Feeling his face flush, he looked down to the floor, mumbling his thanks. Missing the touch of her hand he realised one thing. He liked his best friend.

Moscardini XxXx

please leave a review


	2. broomsticks

Broomsticks

A/N: This is set some time in 6th year.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"For christ sakes harry I said no."

Harry had been persisting for the past 15 minutes, trying to get Hermione to come for a ride with him. And she wasn't gonna give in easily.

"What did you expect when your going out with a quidditch captain."

"You know I don't like heights, and been a hundred feet in the air with only a piece of wood to make sure I don't fall, doesn't exactly help the matter."

"Yes but I'll be there holding you"

"Which means there will be two people indangering there lives on a piece of wood."

"Don't you trust me"

"Yes I do but..."

There's no buts. If you can trust me you can trust me to not let you fall."

"But..."

"I'll go get my broom." said Harry grinning to himself, running up the stairs in a mad rush.

Hermione sat down on the comfy chair next to the fire and gave out an exasperated sigh. How did she get into these things she thought to herself.Hearing the thuds of foot steps, Hermione looked up and saw Harry on the stair case Firebolt in his hand. Walking over to her he threw the firebolt over his shoulder and laced his hands in hers, before leaving the common room and its noisy presence.

A few minutes later harry and hermione were walking hand and hand across the vegtable patches to the quidditch pitch. The sun was slowly setting over the mountains and a few students were littered across the grounds. There was nobody at the quidditch pitch. Which made Hermione feel glad she couldn't make a fool out of her self. After helping her on Harry found himself sitting comfertably behind her and placed his hands on top of hers.

"Are you ready?" Harry whispered softly in Hermiones ear. Hermione gave a small nod in response and grabbed hold of the broomstick tightly before feeling him kick off the ground. Hermione found herself closing her eyes all the way up. She could feel the wind rushing up her body and the slight turns Harry made, taking her to this surprise location. She felt the broom slowing down and stopping in mid air.

"Open your eyes Hermione." Harry said.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight around her. They were no longer above the quidditch pitch but over a the forest instead. There were butterflys flying around there heads and the sound of bird song floating through the air. She turned to harry and gave him a questioning look.

"This is were I come to think. I thought you'd appreciate the scenery."

Smiling at him she leaned backwords into him and sighed

"Thanks for bringing me out here. I really do love it." She found the feeling of flying really intriging, as though she were floating on air. She knew now the feeling Harry gets when he flys.

"Now you see why I love quidditch"

"No, I still think It's a pointless game."

Moscardini XxXx

Reviews are always nice. So what did you think? Good, bad, cheesy? Constructive critisism always welcome 8


	3. Cauldrons

Sorry I took so long to update, I'll update sooner on the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

C- Cauldrons

'I hope we're doing something interesting after last lessons lecture' grumbled Ron to himself

'Last lesson _was_interesting, if you actually listened you would of known that he'd bought up some good points about Golpalott's-Third-Law, which-'

'Bought up some good points I didn't understand any of it'

'Honestly Ronald, you really should try to be at least a little more assertive.'

'Be quiet' Harry whispered as Slughorn came bounding into the room. Beaming as he went.

He was carrying a large cauldron, underneath his robe which was giving off hypnotic steam, and a rather pleasant smell.

Hermione seemed to perk up a little more than usual when the cold dungeon draft, wafted the smell towards us, and the small frown on her face was instantly replaced with a smile.

Placing the cauldron down on the front desk Slughorn looked up and began.

'Good Morning class, today we shall be learning about love potions and there properties, now can anyone tell me which one I have here.'

He looked around briefly before resting his eyes upon Hermione.

'Ah, Miss Granger I'm sure you'll be able to tell us.' He said knowingly.

'It's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world.' she said enthusiastically.

'Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?'

'And the steam rising in characteristic spirals,' said Hermione.

'and it's supposed to smell different to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-'

Turning pink, she looked down at the table and mumbled embarrassingly.

'Harry'

Moscardini XxXx

A/N: Please feed back whether you liked it or not :)


	4. Dumbledore

D-Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

--

The end of classes crowd was dispersing and soon Harry and Hermione were the only people left in the corridor.Reaching out and grabbing her hand Harry turned and looked into her eyes.

' So I'm the smell you love the most' Harry taunted, a smile working it's way across his face.

' I can't help that you smell so good' Hermione replied with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. She leaning closer, untill their foreheads touched.

' Did I ever tell you, you smell irresisible too' And with that he leaned in and kissed her. There lips touched, gentle and soft. Delicate and passionate.

' Ahh, Young love' came a voice from a few feet away.

Breaking apart and turning around, they saw Dumbledore gracefully walking towards them. His blue eyes twinkling.

' Who ever would of thought that I would see such a fine example of young love in a time of war and hate. The world needs more love.' He looked up dreamily and began speaking in a way that would remind you of your granddad telling you a story.

' Yes, I was in love with a boy once, we were in 5th year and-' He stopped short seeing Harry and Hermione's expressions.

' But that is a different story' said Dumbledore, unfazed by the students reactions. ' Lemon Drop anyone?'

--

Moscardini XxXx

A/N: I'm going on hols so can't update next week. Please leave a review your support is welcome and thanks to those who reviewed and added me to there alert lists. :)


End file.
